Beauty of Love
by snowflke
Summary: Yamato and Taichi has been the best of friends for several years. But what happens when they discover new feelings they have for each other? What if their family and friends are against them? How will that affect the choices that they make?
1. Walking and Talking

**_Beauty of Love_**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own Digimon so don't sue me. But I do own at least my own characters and the storyline

**Authors note**: Ok, so this is a second ( and much better ) version of my old fic, _Ain't all love beautiful?_ I've redone it completely and changed the storyline a lot. I hope that those of you who reviewed at the old version wont get mad at me for this.

If homophobia or gay stuff offends you, you better leave.

**Shortly about the story**: Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami are the best of friends. Yamato is the cold loner and Taichi the friendly jock. How will they handle their new feelings for each other and what will people think of them? How much does friends and family affect the choices that they make, and how much means reputation when it's confronted with pure love? Read and find out.

And of course it is Taito ;;

Okay, on to the story

**Beauty of Love**

_Chapter one: Walking & Talking_

YAMATO'S (The Blonde Beauty's) POV

"Matt, come on! You've been in there for almost half an hour!"

"Just a minute!"

I look critically at the guy in the mirror. Damn; I'm hot!

People often say that I've got plenty of self-confidence. And yep, I guess that's true. But mostly, I'm just honest. Seriously, I know I look good, people say it all the time, so why pretend that I don't? I value honesty.

My friends call me girly. Just because I am thin, have pale skin, blonde hair and a small nose. That doesn't make me girly. It makes me hot, not girly. Okay, maybe I'm boasting now, right? I'll better stop. Boasting is annoying. But as I said before, I'm **not** girly. ( Okay, so I spend at least half an hour every morning on fixing my hair, but that's… well…it doesn't count ).

Okay, so maybe I'm a little proud of looking good, but it's often just annoying. I mean, I just can't stand having five or ten giggling girls hanging after me from the moment I step outside my apartment. That pisses me off. I wish they could leave me alone. I spend time on my looks because that**I** like to look good, not to make the girls drool after me.

I'm really boasting, huh?

"Matt! Damn it, we're gonna be late! Hurry up!"

That's Tai, or Taichi Yagami. My best friend. He's my complete opposite, I guess. He's got this brown, wild grown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, he's muscular, he loves sports ( I guess you could call him a jock ) especially soccer, he doesn't care that much about music but mostly listens to rap or R&B, and he's one of the nicest persons I know. Everyone wants to be his friend, he's one of those perfect guys that people look up to and wants to be like, but that doesn't make him arrogant ( as it would do to me, I guess ). He's just a nice person, and he cares a lot about people.

I, on the other hand, have golden hair and blue eyes, I'm pale and thin, I despise sports (I only watch those stupid soccer games because Tai is in the school team), I love music and I am the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves – the band that's on everybody's lips right now – I listen to all sorts of music, though mostly rock and metal and such. And I totally love black clothes. People describe me as a cold person, but only those who doesn't know me. I just don't like people, that's it, and I don't want to have more friends than I have because I don't like trusting people. Makes sense? Nope. I sound like a bitch. Whatever.

So that makes us opposites. But we're still the best of friends, and so we've been since that first summer in the Digiworld.

"Matt, **please** hurry! Yaamaa!" Tai beg from the other side of the bathroom door.

I like that name. **Yama**. Sounds so much better that Matt.

I glance at my reflection once again before unlocking the door. Tai is sitting on the floor in the hall, leaning against the wall, looking half-asleep.

"Okay, T. I'm done", I say.

He gets up from the floor.

"Whoa, I didn't expect you to come out yet", he says, pretending to be in a deep shock.

"Well, I did", I reply coldly.

"Yep, I can see that."

He stares at me. And stares at me. And stares at me. What's wrong? Has my hair turned green or what?

"What?" I snap.

"Oh, 's nothing. You just…"

He bits his lip and turns silent.

"Hey, what is this about? The great Taichi Yagami can't find words?"

He smiles and scratches his chin.

"Well…I just wondered how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Always manage to look so god damn good."

I told you. I**am** hot.

"Practise", I say with a shrug.

Looking closer, I can see that there's something unusual about Tai. He definitely looks better than ever. He has a tight white T-shirt that really shows his muscle and a pair of old worn jeans, and his hair is still messy as usual but in a controlled way.

"Wow Tai, I didn't know you were such a hottie! I better watch out or you'll steal half of my fan girls!" I say in a mock-shocked voice.

Though I'm not surprised at all. I know Tai looks good. That's why there are almost as many girls at his soccer games as at my gigs.

"I know", he says. "I'm gorgeous, aren't I?"

"Whatever."

"Seriously, Yama, you think I'm pretty hot, don't you? That's why you love me so much."

"Yup. I mean, what else is there to love? A big goofy hairball? No thanks."

"Hey! That's mean!"

He mock-pouts at me 'till I give up.

"Okay, so maybe you're a nice person sometimes…"

"And I'm charming, and smart, and wonderful…"

"In your dreams, Tai."

He sticks his tongue out. I make a grimace. He makes a grimace too and it's my turn to stick my tongue out.

I never act this way else than when I'm with Tai. I have to feel comfortable to be able to loosen my coolness.

"This is so childish", I remark.

"Yup, indeed, **Mr. Damn, I am hot**."

"What..?"

"You said that when you watched yourself in the mirror."

"Wait, you **heard** that?"

"Nope, but you just confessed."

"But how..?"

"I read your mind, Yama", he says in a spooky voice. "I know you too well."

"Whatever."

That's my favourite word.

Tai laughs at me.

"Whatever, whatever. Nothing can keep your coolness away. The bad boy is back in town", he says.

"You're the bad boy. At least that's what the rest of the school thinks."

"Well, but **they** can't read **your** mind like **I** can."

"Oh, sure you can."

"Yup. Want a demonstration? Right now… you're thinking about… oh man, that's dirty!"

He smiles in an almost 'naughty' way.

"Yama, Yama, I didn't know you had such things inside your angelic blonde head!"

"What things?" I ask.

He just shakes his head. I snort.

"You're a pervert, Taichi."

See, Tai has a kinda wild imagination. I really don't want to know what is in that mind of his. And when I say that Tai is the bad boy of Odaiba, I mean it. Not that he's the worst, but… let's just say that… well… to speak it out clearly… he's a horny bastard. It's true. After a party, there are always stories circling around in school starting with: **I heard Taichi Yagami…** or **You'll never believe what that Yagami guy did…** or something like that. I mean, we're only sixteen, and even though he has told me that most of these stories are exaggerated I know that he's not really** innocent**. But he doesn't seem to bother about the things people say. I think he actually enjoy it.

"Now hurry up, Blondie, or we'll be really late!" Tai says and drags me towards the door.

We get our jackets and shoes on and run down the stairs (Tai makes me do that; he says it's healthy, but when I'm on my own I always go for the elevator).

It's really cold outside and very dark. The stars sparkle like diamonds above us, and many of the streetlights are broken so it's even darker than it should be. The streets are almost empty; no cars, no people. A cat crossing the street is the only sign of life. This is that time between autumn and winter when people stay inside, drinking coffee and waiting for the snow to light up the world. This is the most quiet, depressing and dark time of the year. I love it.

"I wonder if there's gonna be snow soon", Tai says and pulls his jacket tighter around him. "It's freezing."

"I hope not", I say.

I hate snow. It means cold, and I hate cold. And it's wet. And it makes the walk to school take twice the time. But Tai loves it; he acts like a little child when it's snowing.

"When does the party start?" I ask.

"Well, we're supposed to meet the guys at 7.30 and the party starts at eight."

I resist the urge to snort. But Tai notice my change of mood, as always.

"Hey, they're my **friends**, they're not monsters."

'The guys' are some jocks from the soccer team. I hate them, I despise them. They always look at me as if I'm half girl or something, just because of the fact that I have legs thinner than their arms. I hate that; I hate when people think I'm weak.

Tai puts his arm around my shoulders. He's slightly taller than I am. I don't usually care, but right now it pisses me off. I feel... well, weak. I don't want Tai to think I'm weak.

"They're my friends, Yama", he says. "At least try to like them."

"**They** don't like **me** so why should **I** like **them**?" I pout.

"Of course they like you, silly. If they don't then I'll beat the crap out of them."

I can't help smiling. Tai really is a weirdo, but he's still Tai and he's still my best friend. Though it's hard to imagine this is the same guy as years ago in the Digiworld. He has changed. Maybe I have changed too.

I decide to change subject; I just get pissy talking about those bastards.

"Whose party is it?" I ask.

It was Tai who was invited in the first place, but he told the people who had the party that he would bring me and they didn't complain. Tai is pretty popular. All that stuff about being a good-looking jock and also being a really nice person makes it easy for him to make friends. As for me, people adore me and want to be friends with me until they realise that I'm just a cold, non-emotional fucked up idiot. Then they leave me alone. There are just a few people who understand me. Tai is one of them. My brother TK is another. I guess I'm weird.

"I dunno really", Tai says.

"Riiight…and who are gonna be there?"

"A lot of people… it's a big place. I think Mimi andSora are coming."

"Good, then there'll at least be two persons for me to chat with."

"Three. You didn't count me."

"I know."

"What?"

"Well, you'll do as you always do. End up making out with some girl."

He smiles. He's such a perv.

"Tai, do you always have to…I mean…why don't you ever take it easy?"

"Why should I?"

"Well…"

"Drop it, Yama. I won't change and you know it. Face the truth."

I shake my head.

"Hey, why don't you try it?" he suggests.

"What?"

"With your looks and your reputation…no problem! Just pick out a girl you like, and…"

I cut him of.

"I'm not like you, Tai."

"What? Are you gay or what?"

"What? No! I just… well, I don't like that whole one-night-stand thing."

"Want a wife, kids and a car?"

"No…or yes, I wouldn't say no to a car… but I just, well, I don't really believe in love."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I don't like to trust people. And love just hurts. Do you know how many people who kill themselves every year because of love?"

"Nope. And I don't wanna know. You're really paranoid, you know that? Face the fact than not everyone is after you. You don't get hurt **every time**you love someone! Love is a good thing, it helps you grow and makes you strong. And it's wonderful. Besides, I wasn't talking about love. I was talking about finding a cute girl to make out with and to…"

"Please, Tai, I don't want to know what you do to them! I've heard enough stories at school already."

"Well, those stories are exaggerated and you know that Yama."

"Yes I do but there must be **some** truth in them, huh?"

Tai doesn't answer.

"See? I don't know what you've done or not done, I'm just saying that these things are nothing for me."

"Okay."

He looks down at me, his arm still around my shoulders.

"I respect that", he says.

"Good."

That's one of his best sides. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, he always forgives me and accepts me.

"And Yama?"

"Yes."

"At least **try**to act normally around the other guys. For me, please?"

"Okay", I sigh.

"Thanks."

He places a brief kiss on my forehead. That feels good, not even weird. It's a pretty normal thing to do, I guess. Well, maybe not for a guy, but whatever. I don't care.

So why is my stomach suddenly filled with butterflies?

Must be something I ate.

Tai waves at the small group of people leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Yagami, what's up?" one of them calls.

There are five of them. They're all typical jocks; good looking, muscular, tall and oh-so-self-confident. They think they rule the world ( and here in Odaiba, they do ). One of them – I think his name is Kenichi – slaps Tai on the back.

"Welcome, ol' friend!" he says.

"Hey guys."

I sense the change. I don't know if Tai notice it himself ( probably not ) but suddenly he's talking louder and using other words, laughing more and even walking different. I don't think he does it on purpose – Tai is not a false person – but he acts different while hanging out with these guys.

"Let's go", one of them say.

I don't say hello to them and they ignore me. As usual. Bastards. Tai gives me a concerned look. I shake my head and fake a smile. I don't want him all worried about me. But of course he sees that I'm faking.

"You okay, Yama?" he whispers.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I lie.

But I'm not. I'm pissed of. I hate them.

They're walking in front of us, talking about sex and alcohol and some hot girl who's gonna be at the party. That's one of the reasons I hate them. One among many.

"No you're not fine. If you want me to…"

"Stop worrying about me Tai, I'm fine!" I snap.

"Okay, okay."

He sighs.

"You're hopeless, Ishida."

I shrug and get a cigarette out of my pocket.

Yes, I smoke. I have to. It's the only way for me to calm down. Tai wrinkle his nose.

"Hey Matt, you know smoking is unhealthy, don't you?" one of the guys, Robbie I think his name is, says.

He slows down so that he's by my side and puts his arm around my shoulder. Great, now they start.

I shrug his arm off of me.

"What? Am I to heavy?"

They laugh. I snort. I'm glad I have the cigarette to concentrate at.

"Hey, leave him alone", Tai says.

"Okay, okay, I'm just trying to be nice here", Robbie says, mock offended.

"Well, don't", Tai says.

There's silence for a while. Then they start again.

"Too bad you're not totally girl, Ishida, 'cause if you were then I would fancy the pants off of you", Kenichi says and tug on my pants.

They start laughing again. I stop.

"What, I made you angry? Or just horny?"

That's it. I drop the cigarette and turn around. I'm so angry that I'm shaking. Fucking idiots, I hate them! I really hate them. The blood rush in my head.

"Matt! Wait!"

I hear Tai running behind me. I don't care.

"Hey Yama, stop!"

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter.**

Okay, what did you think? Good? Terrible? LET ME KNOW!!! I beg on my bare knees for you to R&R.

Love

snowflke


	2. I love to party

_**Beauty of Love  
**_

**Disclaimer**: Would you really sue me if I claimed I own Digimon? Don't think so. Anyways, I don't. But I do own at least my own characters and the storyline

**Authors note**: If homophobia or gay stuff offends you, you better leave.

**Shortly about the story**: Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami are the best of friends. Yamato is the cold loner and Taichi the friendly jock. How will they handle their new feelings for each other and what will people think of them? How much does friends and family affect the choices that they make, and how much means reputation when it's confronted with pure love? Read and find out.

And of course it is Taito ;;

Okay, on to the story

* * *

**Beauty of Love**

_Chapter two: I love to party  
_

**TAICHI'S (The Goofy Hairball's) POV**

Stupid Kenichi, did he really have to do that? He knew that would piss Yama off! Argh, sometimes they annoy me. I really wish they and Yama could just be friends. Or at least stop hating each other. I like them all, and just I feel like ripped in two pieces. This whole shit is bugging me like hell.

I catch up with Yama. He's walking really fast, his eyes glowing with anger.

I love those eyes, yup I do. They're really blue, not greyish blue or brownish blue, just blue. And they're so deep; I can see my whole life reflect in them and yet that's nothing compared to what's inside them, all the feelings and thoughts seem to be so strong, like roaring storms. Powerful eyes.

But when he's mad, they scare me like hell. They can be so fucking cold, freezing, taking my breath away. Like now, for example. Blizzards shattering all my courage, leaving a little boy who's longing for his mom.

I've known Yama long enough to know when to be careful around him so that he doesn't loose it.

And to see when he's on the verge of tears.

"Yama?" I ask carefully.

"Fuck off, Taichi."

"Yama, please don't say that."

He doesn't answer.

"Hey, they're jerks. They can't help it. That's how they work."

"Then how can you be friends with them?"

"I…I…They have a lot of good sides when you get to know them!"

"Which I never will."

"Yama…"

"No, Taichi."

His voice is cold as ice. I hate it when he's mad at me. It makes me feel worthless.

"You want me to kick Kenichi's ass for you?" I offer.

"No."

"Yama, I'll talk to them, I promise, I'll make 'em stop! But _please_ come to the party! It's no fun without you!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean it."

"I don't believe you, Yagami. You can entertain yourself perfectly fine without me!"

"But I _want_ you there. Pleeease?"

"No!"

He stops to catch his breath. Then he turns to me.

"I won't go there! I _won't_! I'm sick and tired of them, I'm sick of everything! Fuck it!"

He falls down on his knees.

"I hate it, you hear that? Every. Fucking. Thing. I hate everything!"

"Yama…"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He's breathing heavily and his voice is shaking. What is this about? I've never seen him like this before, at least not in a long time. It's as if he's gone back to be like he was when I first met him; the cold, frustrated, misunderstood guy. Oh, fine. But why hasn't he told me? Why hasn't he said anything? I'm his best friend for god's sake, and obviously there's something wrong, so shouldn't he tell told me?

"Please, Tai, I don't wanna go to the party. I'm just… I don't feel any good."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"You better get going; I guess they're waiting for you."

"Yama, don't…"

"_Go!_"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Why should I?"

"I dunno."

"Then go!"

Why doesn't he want my help? I really, really want to help him. I just wish he would tell me what's wrong. Because something is definitely wrong, I can feel that. I guess he'll tell me sooner or later, though, but I'm still worried about him. What if this is something really serious? Maybe I should stay with him, not go to the party. But he obviously doesn't want me here. Oh, shit.

"Okay, I'll go, but can I drop by at your place after the party?"

"Sure, dad's at work."

"Can I sleep over?"

"Do as you wish."

"Good. Well, see ya."

"Mhm."

I leave. I'm feeling like a total asshole, but when he's in that mode nothing can make him change his mind. I swear I can hear him cry when I turn my back against him, but I try to ignore it. He doesn't want me around. I'll better get to that party. But I have a feeling that it won't be fun at all. I'll just worry about Yama all the time and end up hurrying to get home to him.

If Kenichi and the guys annoyed me or were bad persons, then I would have left them long ago. The thing is that I like them. Yama has his band, I have my soccer team. That's it. I don't complain about his friends. Though they don't treat me like crap. Oh screw all this. It's so annoying. I dunno what to do. I want to be friends with everyone; I wish that was an option. But it isn't.

I walk towards Yama's place. It's even colder than it was before, and my body is shivering.

Well, the party could have turned out better. I were in a really bad mode, and even though I _did_ make out with Michelle – a really hot girl who we've been talking about and drooling after a lot during the last weeks – I didn't feel any better. So I had some more beers than usual and got more drunk than usual. But I still didn't feel any good. So around midnight I faked a headache and left.

Now I'm feeling pretty dizzy. I'm not used to being this drunk. I will have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

I stumble into the lobby at Yama's house and for a second I consider to run up the stairs. But no, I'm to drunk and to tired. And I don't have to _fake_ a headache anymore.

I push the button and then get into the elevator. I lean against the wall and close my eyes. Hell, my head feels as if it's gonna blow up. The yellowish light in the elevator sneaks through my closed eyelids and makes me groan. I cover my face in my hands.

The elevator stops and I get out.

I find it pretty hard to walk straight. The floor is moving and the walls start to spin. I stop at Yama's apartment and ring the doorbell.

Silence.

Then steps behind the locked door. It clicks open and I see Yama's golden head in front of me.

"H'llo."

"You're drunk."

I try to say something, but I have to grab Yama's shoulder to not fall over.

"U'r still mad at me?" I manage to say.

He looks at me, and I notice a difference. His eyes are not sparkling, they look tired and the gaze is soft. Almost resigned.

"No, Taichi, I'm not mad at you."

Him using my full name makes me suspicious.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head, and I can swear he's fighting with himself inside his head.

"Nothing", he says. "Forget about it, I've just had a bad day and those idiots teasing me didn't make it better."

"Okay."

I don't believe him, but I'm certainly not in the mood for a verbal fight.

"You better come inside", he says, and I realise I'm still standing outside the apartment.

I try to walk but almost trip over my own feet. He sighs softly and drags me inside. I have to hold on to him to be able to walk at all. It's really dark and all I see is his face and his glowing eyes. He looks like some sort of demon. I try to tell him, but I can't remember how to pronounce the words. He snorts.

"I'm talking to you again when you're sober."

I try to answer, but a sudden flashing pain in my head makes me fall down on my knees.

"Tai? Tai?!"

My head is throbbing with pain and it's hard to breath.

"Tai? Are you okay? What's happening?"

There's a cold hand on my forehead.

"Tai?"

I feel all confused; my thoughts are spinning around and my head is aching. I feel as if I'm gonna start to either cry or laugh. Or maybe both.

I hear a low thud and realise that I'm lying on the floor. How did I get there? I dunno.

"Tai?"

He sounds worried. I fight to open my eyes and then I see his pale face right in front of me.

"Tai, please answer. Are you okay?"

I shake my head, causing another flashing pain to hit me. I groan and try to breathe slowly. Then I feel the cold hand on my forehead once again.

"It's your own fault, stupid", Yama whisper.

He grabs my arms and drags me up to my feet. I stagger and lean towards him. He makes me walk, but I don't know where to. I've got my eyes closed and just follow him. Then I feel myself being pushed down upon a bed. I try to relax.

"You better sleep", Yama says.

I manage to open my eyes. He's sitting on his desk, watching me with a concerned look. The yellow ray of a streetlight shines through the window behind him, making him a dark silhouette with glowing edges, perfectly still against the dark heaven spotted with cold stars.

He looks like an angel. It almost scares me.

"Tai?"

"'m fine", I say.

"Yeah, sure", he whispers.

I close my eyes and immediately fall asleep.

When I wake up, Yama's still sitting on his desk, looking quite thoughtful. His golden fringe is covering his eyes, but I guess he's looking at me.

I let out a sound and he smiles.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Is it morning?"

"No, you've only slept for about three hours."

"You've been sittin' there all the time?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

He shrugs.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"No good", I say truthfully.

Because I really feel crappy. My head still aches and I can't talk without slurring my words. Oh, fine. The Great Yagami got himself more drunk than he could handle.

"Go back to sleep then."

"What 'bout you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll just sit here."

"No, you have to sleep too."

"Nah, I'm not tired."

"Yes you are."

I move closer to the wall.

"There's room for you too."

I feel really dizzy, and I guess Yama can see that, because he's laughing slightly.

"Why did you get yourself so drunk? That's stupid."

"I dunno."

I try to fight back the sleep.

"You're tired, Tai, you better sleep."

"Not until you do."

"_Tai!_"

"I won't."

"Taichi…you're too stubborn."

I shrug.

Yama is quiet for a little while, then he carefully get into the bed.

"Now sleep, Yagami."

"Yup."

I yawn. Yama has curled up under the cover like a big kitten, and first I think he's asleep but then I see that his eyes are open.

"_Sleep Tai!_"

"Okay, calm down."

I don't know why, but suddenly I reach out and touch his hair. It's all tousled and soft.

"I like your hair", I say.

"Taichi, you're drunk…"

He looks at me, almost smirking, and I guess he finds it rather amusing that for once _he's_ the one lecturing _me_. Most of the time, I'm telling him to eat more, get out more, smile more, talk to people more etc.

Those eyes again, now sparkling as they're supposed to.

And then, before I realise what I'm doing, I kiss him. I kiss his soft lips. He pulls back with a gasp.

"Tai, what..?"

I shrug, too drunk to feel ashamed.

"You're lucky you're drunk, 'cause then you'll have something to blame", he says.

He doesn't even seem annoyed or shocked, just surprised. I didn't plan this, but to me it felt just normal. I have no idea what he's thinking, all I know is that normally he would have hit me or maybe even kicked me out of the apartment. I didn't expect him to just raise his eyebrows and even smirk.

"I thought you were supposed to be asleep."

I nod and close my eyes.

But before I fall asleep, I feel a light kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Taichi."

I can't answer, because I'm already sleeping.

* * *

End of chapter two.

I really like how this is turning out. I've updated really fast, just to make the plot increase. And since I like writing this one, I've almost got the trird chapter done but I'll wait a while before posting it...

Please review.

Love

Snowflke


	3. Thinking of you makes my world spin

_**Beauty of Love **_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, yada yada…

**Authors note**: If homophobia or gay stuff offends you, you better leave.

Okay, Yama-chapter again (short one), and next one will probably be Tai's. I'm planning to add some other people to the plot further on (this will be a long story) but I'm not sure when that'll be…

_Warning_: Yama is _a lot_ out of character in this chapter, but I had to write it this way because I have to show you what he's feeling. It was pretty fun to write, actually. Though I've been ditching my homework completely…sighs

**Shortly about the story**: Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami are the best of friends. Yamato is the cold loner and Taichi the friendly jock. How will they handle their new feelings for each other and what will people think of them? How much does friends and family affect the choices that they make, and how much means reputation when it's confronted with pure love? Read and find out.

And of course it is Taito ;;

Okay, on to the story

**chapter three**  
_Thinking of you makes my world spin_

**YAMATO'S (The Blonde Beauty's) POV**

I take a sip of my hot coffee and feel the caffeine in my veins (A/N: does the caffeine go through the veins? Probably not). It's pretty early in the morning, and it's completely dark and quiet outside. When I woke up, I saw a mass of brown hair next to me, and, realising that I was sharing bed with Tai, I couldn't fall back to sleep.

Now I'm sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the coffee cup, thinking.

Okay, Tai kissed me. So? He was really drunk; I bet he won't even remember it today. No big deal.

But you just don't kiss your best friend like that, right? I mean, that's not something you do everyday. What if I had gotten mad and refused to talk to him again? Did he ever realise he adventured our whole friendship? No, he didn't. Taichi Yagami in a nutshell; never thinking about the consequences. I could have gotten mad, wouldn't that be typically me? Yes, it would. I can't always control my temper.

But fact is, I didn't really mind.

I've thought that when you kiss someone you either like it or not. Either fireworks or sickness. But neither happened to me. Sure it was a short kiss, but anyways. I didn't feel anything. Or, pardon me, I felt _something_ but I'm not really sure _what_.

I'm not sure about anything anymore. Hence the crying yesterday. I would never cry because that some jerk called me girly. No, because then I would really _be_ girly. I wasn't crying because of them, and not because of Tai. I was crying because that all of my emotions got tangled up and I didn't know what to do.

And I couldn't talk to Tai about it, because I didn't really know what to say. _Hey, Tai, I might have a crush on you but I'm not sure and my heart is turned upside down so I'm acting like a schizophrenic._

Yes, I'm considering the fact that I'm having a crush on my best friend. _Male_ best friend.

And I'm completely calm about it. Not like me, but hey, I'm not myself for the moment. The cool, icy Ishida is on vacation on some tropical island, and he left a weak sensitive alien here to take his place.

I'm weird.

But at least I'm still as hot as ever.

I think I'm loosing the subject.

Okay, I've been considering the fact that I have a crush on Tai for about two week. Not very long time. And I'm not sure. I mean, ever since we got friends I've liked him, maybe even loved him. He's always meant a lot to me, more than any other friend I've ever had.

I've seen him grow from a goofy kid with goggles, who were clumsy and foolish and immature, to this gorgeous athletic sixteen-year-old, the soccer star of Odaiba and a typical prince charming. I'm not ashamed to say that he means the world to me.

Sometimes, that frightens me. I share my entire soul with him. I've been afraid that I wont get my half back, the one that he has, that he would just leave me as a ghost of what I am now. I've been afraid to love him since I've been afraid I would get hurt if he decided to leave me. But knowing Tai, that wouldn't happen. Yet I've always felt terrified by the thought of loving someone, because I hate missing or loosing people. But I can't avoid loving him.

I keep saying that I love him. I do. But I don't know if I'm _in love_ with him.

I remember when I first considered the fact. It was at one of all those stupid soccer games. He'd been doing well the entire game, scoring a lot of times, and I was watching with TK, Kari, Davis, Sora and Ken. After the game, he went to talk to us before getting into the shower. His clothes were stuck to his body by sweat, his hair was wet and he was panting slightly, and his smile went from ear to ear. My first thought was; _OMG, he's gorgeous!_

After realising what I just thought, I got shocked. I bet anyone would be after thinking such a thing about their best friend.

After that, I started paying attention. I realised that every time he hugged me or smiled at me, there was tiny butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know if they were there because of love or simply because I _thought_ I was in love and forced them to be there unconsciously.

Yesterday, I managed to ignore my feelings totally until Kenichi started teasing me. Then my defences broke down and I couldn't handle all the feelings that rushed into my head.

And then, I got home. I lay on my bed for hours, thinking. I didn't get to any decisions, though, I only got myself tired.

When Tai came over, I didn't feel anything at first; my brain was overloaded with feelings so there wasn't room for anything more. I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up, watching him. He was beautiful laying there, looking so peaceful.

And then he kissed me.

And I managed to stay perfectly calm.

Maybe I should be upset. I'm possibly gay. I would never have thought that. Sure I've noticed that girls often jus annoy me, but I've never considered the fact that I may be gay. That's just weird.

Maybe I'm not. Maybe I just force those feelings to come; maybe I just make things up.

I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I feel all lost, and I feel as if I'm outside my body, watching my life pass by.

I guess I'll just have to wait. When Tai wakes up I'll decide what to do. Maybe he'll remember the kiss, maybe he'll talk to me about it. Maybe not.

We'll see. I'm willing to accept whatever conclusions I make today, because I'm so tired of not knowing. I'll willingly accept the fact that I'm gay, just to get this confusion over with.

I feel weird.

I realise I've run out of coffee. Too bad. I rise to get some more when a soft sound makes me jerk around.

Tai is standing in the doorway, leaning towards the doorframe. His hair is even more tousled than it uses to be, his eyes are sleepy and his clothes – the ones he's slept in – are wrinkled.

"Hi", he says with a cracking morning-voice.

"Hi", I respond.

And I suddenly realise.

I'm in love.

**End of chapter**

Well, as I said, Matt is really out of character, but I had to.

I'm having a major caffeine kick right now, and I'm totally ditching my pile of homework. No good.

Okay, please R&R, and constructive critique is very welcome. Flame me if you want to, I don't care, but it's a waste of time for both of us.

The more reviews, the faster I update…

Love

Snowflake


	4. What happened to evolution?

_**Beauty of Love **_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon

**Authors note**: If homophobia or gay stuff offends you, you better leave.

**Shortly about the story**: Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami are the best of friends. Yamato is the cold loner and Taichi the friendly jock. How will they handle their new feelings for each other and what will people think of them? How much does friends and family affect the choices that they make, and how much means reputation when it's confronted with pure love? Read and find out.

And of course it is Taito ;;

Okay, on to the story

**Beauty of Love**

_Chapter four: What happened to evolution?_

* * *

He's standing in front of the coffeemaker, his eyes digging into me. He has no shirt on, and it surprises me he's not freezing since it's really cold. His hair is perfect, as usual, and the jeans are too big for him – they belonged to me once – and are low on his hips. The skin is pale and his long, slender fingers are grasping the coffee cup as if trying to get warm – so he _is_ freezing? His eyes are dull, dreamy, and I guess I woke him up from his thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"No good", I whine. "My head is killing me. Got any headache tablet?"

"Nope, sorry", he smiles. "I've just ran out of them."

I sigh.

"This is _so_ not my day."

We both sit down at the table. It's pretty dark outside, as if the sun makes big efforts not to rise. I can understand her; it seems to be really cold outside. And besides, the heaven is covered with dark clouds. Maybe she doesn't feel for a fight with the rain or snow or whatever's inside them.

He's stirring his coffee, watching the steam with absolutely no expression on his face.

"So…" I say.

"Yeah."

He glances at me, taking a sip of the coffee.

I feel my chins turn red as I watch his lips touch the cup lightly. I remember how it felt to kiss those lips.

I have to say that I surprised myself. I didn't plan to do that, I really didn't. It just…well…happened.

I could say it was all because I was too drunk to know what I did. But the truth is, in that very moment my mind was clearer than it has ever been before. And that scares me.

I don't know what to do. Is it possible that I'm in love with him? With Yama, my best friend? Sure, the thought has occurred to me, yup, it has. I mean, look at the guy, he's freaking hot. Anyone could think that. But I think…it's possible that I…well, love him.

But I don't want to ruin things. What if he gets pissed if I tell him? What if he just throws me out?

Why didn't he do that when I kissed him? Thinking of it, wouldn't he have got all psycho-killer on me? That would be Yama. But no, he was as calm as…well…calm.

I'm confused. Does it mean that he has feelings for me too? Or that he has absolutely no feelings for me? I don't know.

Maybe he has forgotten it.

But when his eyes meet mine I know he hasn't.

God, I'm so nervous. I can feel a thousand of butterflies in my stomach. What's wrong with me? Am I worried that he'll get mad at me? Maybe. I don't know. It's as if I didn't know him at all. Freaky.

He opens his mouth as if to say something, but then he seams to change his mind. I decide to ask him about the kiss, but I can't find the words. Crap. Then he's about to say something but no words come out.

This is ridiculous. This is not us, not how we usually act around each other. We're never this…nervous. I decide to talk.

"Yama, about that kiss…"

But at the same time, he says:

"Tai, we have to talk about the kiss…"

We look at each other, surprised, and then we smile.

And I'm really relieved. This is just same old Matt as usual, sitting in front of me, smiling.

"Well…" he says, "what do you…I mean…what…"

He cuts himself of. I don't know what to say.

This is confusing.

But he looks rather resolute in a way I have never seen him before. He takes a deep breath.

"Tai, listen, I don't know what you think about that kiss, but…"

"I'm sorry", I interrupt.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, I don't know what got into me, I won't do it again, I swear."

"Oh…good…"

I don't know why I say that. I just can't stand to hear him say that he doesn't want me around anymore; I don't want him to say that I'm disgusting or something.

But why does he look so disappointed?

Maybe he feels uncomfortable having me here, threatened. Maybe he wanted to yell at me, wanted to get angry.

"You know, you can yell at me if you want to", I offer.

He stares at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I mean, I understand if you think I'm completely disgusting, and if you want me to leave, I…"

My voice cracks up. I don't want to leave.

I love him. I just realised that. I feel my eyes sting.

I just want to hold him. Whisper soft words to him. Show him to the whole world, tell them that he's mine, just mine to hold.

But I can't.

"Just tell me to leave and I will", I say with a voice that is no more than a whisper.

He stares at me, silent. I try to force my tears away.

"Tai…"

I shake my head.

"I'll just leave", I say.

I can't stay here. It hurts me to have him so close and yet so far away.

"But Tai…"

I rise and get out of the kitchen. My head is throbbing with pain. But not as much as my heart.

I hear soft footsteps behind me.

"Tai, wait…"

"What?" I mumble.

"Just…don't go. Don't leave…please Tai, never leave me…"

I turn around. What is he talking about? And then I see.

He's crying. Crystal tears are trickling down his pale cheeks.

Those eyes again. They're not human, they can't be. Glazed over by unshed tears. They're so blue, so fucking blue. I can't handle them. And the expression in them…I don't know how to neither read nor handle it.

"Matt…" I whisper. "Yama, why are you crying?"

"I just…I…"

We're sixteen years old. Yet we're standing here, unable to communicate. What happened to evolution?

"What?" I ask softly.

My brain can't take in any more feelings, so I just skip the thinking part and concentrate on Yama. God, I love him.

"I-I don't…I don't want you to leave", he says, tears still falling.

"You don't?" I ask, surprised, with a voice that is shivering with emotion.

"No."

"Why not? You want to beat me up?"

He smiles weakly.

"No, silly. Because I love you."

I stare at him.

"Wait a minute. You _what_?"

He blushes. That's not like him to do. But hey, we're both acting very out of character right now, so to say. I feel all weird.

"I love you", he says again.

"Whoa."

He looks away.

"So, now you can leave if you want to. I mean…"

"Yama…"

"You don't have to say anything, just…"

Why do I feel like we just changed roles?

"Yama…"

"No, just leave."

"But Yama, I love you too."

He stares at me. I stare at him.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. At least I think so."

I look at him and then I realise what is happening. I love him. He loves me. Suddenly happiness fills me up, and I smile widely.

"Well, that's not too bad", I say.

"Nope, I guess not", he answers.

Did I mention that he has the most angelic voice?

Crap, I'm sounding all lovey-dovey…and I don't care.

"So…" I say, "what now?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know."

We stand in front of each other, rather embarrassed.

Shit, what's wrong with us? We've never acted like this before; we always knew what to say. Is this what love does to friendship? Then I don't know if I want to deal with it.

Yama seams to be thinking something like that too.

"Tai, we can't be like this", he says. "Either are we going out or we are being just friends. Not this."

"I agree", I say.

"So…what do we choose?"

Silence.

Oh, what the hell.

I kiss him.

He's not prepared, but soon enough he is kissing back. And then I know we do the right thing.

I was a little worried that I would think kissing another male would be…creepy. But I don't. It's the most wonderful thing I've ever done.

His tongue in my mouth, his hands all over me, his body under my fingers.

I'm in heaven.

We stop kissing to catch out breath.

"Whoa", he whispers.

"Yeah, whoa."

We smile at each other.

"This is great", he says.

"Wonderful", I agree.

We start kissing again, slowly moving towards Yama's bedroom. Suddenly I realise that we're lying on the bed, with him pinned down under me.

I let my fingertips trace down his chest, across his stomach and down to the pants.

"Tai, what are you…"

I quickly unbutton the jeans.

"Taichi, stop", he whispers.

I kiss him and softly caress his sensitive area. He groans slightly.

"Tai, we shouldn't be doing this…"

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well…"

I start to suck his neck.

"Tai…"

"Relax", I purr.

"But…"

"Just relax, I promise you won't regret this."

I grab his length and cause him to moan.

"Taichi, you really _are_ a pervert."

"I know."

* * *

End of chapter

Mohahahaha, good place to end, ne?

I just wanted to update as soon as possible.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!**_

Love,

snowflake


	5. I want to wake up with you

_**Beauty of Love **_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon (big surprise, ne?)

**Authors note**: Okay, I'm alive. Yay. It's been two years since I last updated this story, because… well, I just stopped writing for a while. Major writers block, I guess. But now I'm back, and I know this chapter is completely pointless but I just want to update to show you guys that I will finish this. I'm not quite sure how, though, but have patience.

I hope you will enjoy this even though it's pointless.

**Shortly about the story**: Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami are the best of friends. Yamato is the cold loner and Taichi the friendly jock. How will they handle their new feelings for each other and what will people think of them? How much does friends and family affect the choices that they make, and how much means reputation when it's confronted with pure love? Read and find out.

And of course it is Taito

Okay, on to the story

**Beauty of Love**

_Chapter __five: I want to wake up with you_

YAMATO'S (The Blonde Beauty's) POV 

When I wake up, the sun shines through the window, painting a bright square on the white wall. I yawn, surprisingly tired. Did I go to bed late last night? Possibly.

Then I suddenly notice that something is different. Very different. There's the warmth of a human body next to me. I turn my head to the right and get a glimpse of a tanned face and wild brown hair.

Taichi.

Memories of yesterday catch up with me.

No, we didn't have sex. He wanted to, but I said no.

And now in the morning, I don't regret that. I want to know how he feels about this first. I mean, Tai is a great guy and I completely trust him, but _sometimes_ – or more like often – he doesn't _think_.

Right now he's sleeping peacefully, and I don't move since I don't want to wake him up.

My thoughts are a mess. Me and Tai…who would have guessed? Not me. Though I have been, well, attracted to him for a while, no doubt about that. But that doesn't make me gay, does it? But if Tai likes me, and I like him, should we be, like, _dating_ then? I don't know. That would feel kind of weird. And our friends would freak out.

But I don't feel in the mode to think about that right now. Instead, I take the opportunity to stare at him.

He's lying on his back, the hair spread over the pillow, his mouth slightly open. He smells of sweat, after-shave and something else, something… well… spicy. Something natural, something that sends a warm sensation through my body and makes me kinda turned on.

Oh. My. God.

He's so freaking gorgeous.

I can't resist carefully placing my hand upon his stomach, upon those very visible abs. My skin looks really pale against his, and while I'm deadly cold, he's warm as always. The touch makes me shiver, and I realise how much I really love the guy.

Gee, I'm so silly and, well, girly. My goal in life has always been _not _to be girly. And look at me now. How ridiculous. But it feels really good, so I'm not gonna bother.

I let my hand trace down his stomach towards his boxers. He moves slightly, mumbling something, and I smile. He drapes his arm over his chest. I notice he's got really sexy, muscular arms. I didn't know one got muscular arms by playing soccer. But there are lots of things I don't know about soccer.

I resist the urge to snuggle up against him, because that'll just lead to that I'll linger in bed for the whole day. And besides, I really need to shower. So I carefully try to move without waking him up. But unfortunately, the bed makes a hell of a noise and he sleepily opens his eyes.

"What's goin' on?" he says, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing", I say and slide out of the bed. "Go back to sleep."

He nods, but then he suddenly seam to really wake up.

"Hey…", he says, looking at me with a glimpse in the eyes.

"What?", I say, reaching for my pants.

"Come back to bed, I don't think we finished properly yesterday."

He smiles at me and I can't resist smiling back.

"Tai, you're such a perv", I say and button up my jeans.

"No, don't do that, that's cruel!" he moans and tries to get hold of the pants to pull them off again.

"Come on, Tai, we can't stay in bed all day", I say, trying hard to sound serious, but at the same time I'm quite flattered. Why should I not be? Instead of some beautiful girl, it's ME he's trying to get in bed with him. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, so I quickly step away from him and pretend that I'm just as cool as ever.

"I'm going to have a shower", I announce.

"You're mean", he pouts, but I just laugh and leave the room.

* * *

**_Well, I told you it would be pointless. I will produce something better for next chapter though._**

**_Love, Snowflake_**


End file.
